Unwanted Heir
by Yaten-Minako
Summary: A DracoHermione fic... Hermione has a SECRET and it really must be KEPT... please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Unwanted Heir Author: Yaten_Minako_12 Genre: Romance, Tearjerker (slight), Drama Rating: PG-13, but ratings may change Disclaimers: Harry Potter and the others belong to Ms. JK. Rowling, and I don't intend to steal them. I just want to create my version of her series, so don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note:  
Ei pips! This is my first fic, and I hope that you guys will enjoy this.ehehehe! (kneels and begs.onegai R&R ) I really want to finish this fic and I can't continue this without any reviews.  
  
Chapter 1 (The Beginning)  
  
Amidst the cold rain, a woman ran frantically through the dark forest. A tiny bundle she held securely, not minding the pain on her feet. She continued running, even though her feet bleed from running barefoot. She heard distant sounds of men chasing her, and so she ran faster. Stumbling a bit, she reached her destination. Thunder hovered above the huge castle, as rain poured heavily. Knocking at the huge wooden doors, a very old man opened it for her. His eyes twinkled through his half- moon spectacles. "I've been expecting you Hannah.come on in." The old man said, as he stepped aside to give way for the woman.  
  
"I really appreciate your help Albus, and also for agreeing to take my daughter in your custody." She said, as they walked through the dark corridors of the castle. Hannah removed the layers of cloth in her arms, to reveal a sleeping baby. Albus stared at the child, before returning his gaze towards Hannah.  
  
"I'd take you daughter here as my student when the right time comes Hannah. For now, I think it would be best to let a muggle family adopt her. "A what?! Albus you simply can't!" She objected, stopping her tracks in the process. "But it's for the best and you know it. If Voldemort finds out that the child is still alive, he would kill her himself." Albus pointed out.  
  
"I know that Dumbledore.it's just that I can't figure out why he wants to kill his own child." Hannah whispered longingly, as tears cascaded down on her lovely face. Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. "My dear, he has changed and you of all people should accept it. Tom Riddle no longer lives. He became Voldemort the evil Dark wizard. I know you still love him, but your husband is dead." Hannah sobbed gravely, with her tears falling on her daughter.  
  
"Now, now Hannah.I know how tired you are. I'll show you where you can stay for the night." He told her, as they stood in front of a portrait. "Password" The mermaid in the portrait asked. "Mandragora!" Dumbledore exclaimed. At once, the portrait opened to reveal, a cozy room. Hannah stared around in amazement, as she studied the room. "I'm impressed Albus, you've prepared a room similar to mine." She said, with a smile. "But of course.I would always know your heart's desire Hannah." He told her. "Being your brother makes a strong link." He said, with his eyes twinkling in mischief. Hannah groaned in despair, "Yeah right.Lucky me." she told him sarcastically. Albus chuckled in response. "Anyway, you have to rest now. You've got a long day ahead of you. We have to go to London, for your daughter's adoption." Hannah nodded in response. "Goodnight then." and with that, he left the room.  
  
The next day, Hannah woke up to the sound of her baby's cry. She scooped the baby in her arms, and swayed around to hush her cries. "Come now Hermione.Mommy's here. Daddy won't hurt you while I'm still alive." She whispered. The portrait swung open, and Hannah gasped in shock when a man came in, wearing black robes and out of breath. "Severus?" She asked, disbelieving at what she saw. "Oh God you're alive!" Hannah returned the baby inside the crib, before sprinting towards her youngest brother. "God!" she exclaimed, as they embraced. "I thought he killed you." Severus pushed her gently. "I got away, before he even found out that I've helped you escape." "Thank God." She breathed in relief. "So where's my niece? I want to see her before she gets adopted." Hanna nodded, and then led him towards the crib. Severus' eyes twinkled in delight as he saw his niece once more. "I'm sure gonna miss this little tyke." He said with a chuckle. "Yeah." Hannah countered, as she took her child from Severus. "We have to move now Hannah, Albus wants to bring the child to safety before Voldemort finds out." "Yeah I guess you're right."  
  
Severus left the room to let her prepare. Dressing up the child in a muggle way, she sighed heavily while dreading the time as it passes. She wore the most ugliest cloak she possess, before going out of the room, and headed for Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hannah stared at the huge eagle in front of her. "Lemon Drops!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, the eagle turned and then snaked it's body upwards to reveal a staircase. She went in the ascending staircase which she knew would land, right in front of her brother's office. Just as she have thought, Dumbledore sat straight on his chair, while Severus sat on a chair, near the fireplace. "Right on time Hannah. We have to get moving.Voldemort is on his way here. We'll be going to London through the easiest way. We'll apparate inside a muggle train compartment. I've asked Hagrid to cast a sleeping spell on the people, so that we would not be seen by the muggles." He explained to them, as clearly as possible. "But Albus, can Hermione.." Hannah started, but got cut off by Severus. "Don't worry Hannah.You of all people should know, that apparating with an infant is allowed by the ministry, and that it has been proven to be safe." Hannah blushed crimson. "Oh! Um.Right.." She stuttered in embarrassment. "Enough you two." Albus said, to break up the two. "We still have a lot of things to do, that's why we cannot waste any more time." They all stood up, and vanished at the same time.  
  
It may seem peculiar to one person to see a sight like that. But in Hogwarts School of Wizardry, it's an everyday event.  
  
********************************Sixteen Years Later***********************************  
  
The train whistled loudly, signaling the people that it would depart soon. Hermione Granger came out of the barrier and landed on platform 9 ¾ , where she would be boarding the train to Hogwarts. It would be a special year for her, which is why her smiles nearly reached her ears. During the summer, she had been informed that she would be this year's Head-girl, and that she would share a private dormitory with the Head-boy. Not only that, but she's quite proud on her accomplishments, during her summer vacation. After a lot of sweet talks to her parents, they have allowed her to have her hair straightened out, and after a lot of hair conditionings, She has now the most shiny, and straight hair. Her baby fats disappeared as well, for she began dieting. Her curvaceous body can make anyone drool. Being a dentist's daughter has it's own advantages, for she's got a great set of pearly white teeth.  
  
Watching the scenery around her, she looked around to find her two best friends. The hairs at the back of her neck stood up, and it only means one thing.someone is staring at her. She turned around only to regret. "Malfoy?!"  
  
Draco Malfoy stood, his mouth agape in shock. "Mudblood?! So, I was right. What happened to you?" He asked, still stunned at the sight she made. Wearing a blue spaghetti-strapped blouse, and cream colored Capri pants, Hermione Granger looked like a model from a muggle magazine he just saw during summer. His thoughts were interrupted though. "It's none of your business Malfoy." She told him icily. "You stay out of other people's life." She added, in the same tone, before leaving. Draco just stood there, still comprehending the sight she made. Finally, he snapped out of his dream land, and went in the train.  
  
Hermione squealed in delight when she saw Harry and Ron in their usual compartment. "Wow Mione! You've changed a lot!" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "Yeah..thanks. Anyway, how's your summer guys?" She asked them, as they sat down. "Nothing much Mione.Ron, took me away from Privet drive." Harry told her. "Yup! Dudley was bullying him, so Fred, George and I took him away, to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow." Ron explained, his eyes glinting in excitement. Hermione raised an eyebrow to this. "Okay, that's it. What the hell happened during summer?" She asked, quite pissed off at the duo, for hiding something from her. "Ah well.um you see." Harry started out, but failed to continue, for he was blushing madly. Ron smirked at Harry's blood-red face. "Oh c'mon Harry.Why don't you tell Mione, that You and Ginny are already a couple." Ron teased, which caused Harry to blush more. "Really?! Congratulations Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, and then hugged him tightly. "Thanks." he mumbled, still red-faced. "So Ginny's your girlfriend huh?" Mione asked teasingly. "So, where is she?" "She's at Lavender and Parvati's compartment. She told me that they need to catch up on things."  
  
Ron chuckled at Harry's naive actions. "Forgive him Mione, he's still not used of people knowing about his intimate relationship with Ginny." Ron said, with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. "WHAT?!" Hermione nearly screamed, which caused the duo to cover their ears. "Geez! Mione! Lower the decibels will ya!" Harry said, with his hands still covering his ears. "What the hell do you mean by intimate?" She asked, stressing the word intimate, with a hand on her waist. Her eyebrows raised when she saw the color on Harry's face rose once more. "Well it's just that I've caught them making out once. Not to mention that they're on Ginny's room." Ron explained nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened like saucers. "God!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you can do such a thing Harry." She reprimanded. "But Mione, it's natural co'z she's my girlfriend. Besides, we've never thought of doing the big S. I know you're concerned for Ginny is your best friend as well. But rest assured that I won't force her on doing something that she does not want." Harry said, still ashamed of being reprimanded by his best friend. "Well, I guess you're right. Sorry I over-reacted Harry." She told him sheepishly. "No harm done." Harry said, while flashing her his cheesy grin.  
  
Hermione walked towards the prefect compartment to meet the new set of prefects, and the head-boy as well. She slid the door open and gasped when she saw who the head-boy is. None other than.Draco Malfoy. "You're the head- girl?!" He asked quite perturbed. "So? We're supposed to be role models here Malfoy, and I suppose you won't be stupid enough to pick a fight in front of the prefects." "Um.no I wasn't trying to pick a fight." He mumbled. "Good." She replied.  
  
When the tension melted down, Hermione began her briefing on the prefect's responsibilities, and gave then the password for their dormitories. Afterwards, she told them to begin their duty by patrolling around the train. She was about to leave as well, when all of a sudden; Malfoy pulled her back. "What the hell do you mpfh!" Her complaints were cut off, when Malfoy crushed his lips unto her. She tried struggling, but he held her wrists above her head, as he pinned her against the wall. She finally gave up her struggles and melted in his arms.  
  
Malfoy pulled away from the kiss, stared at her with his face, flushed and breathing uneven. "Why did you kiss me?" Hermione asked breathlessly. "I love You." Her eyes widened in shock, at his statement. "What?! B..but.you always make fun of me, and call me mudblood! How can you love someone as filthy as me?" She asked. "I don't really know myself, but I've been feeling a strange attraction at you, since our fourth year." He explained, and then stood up straight. Hermione still leaned on the wall, staring at Malfoy with wandering eyes. "But why did you kept on pissing me off?"  
  
"Co'z I'm jealous of Potter and Weasley. They've got the chance to know you better. Not only that but they have your friendship and love." He replied guiltily.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "Draco, look at me." She said, while slowly walking towards him. Draco just stood still, looking at his shoes. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! I told you to look at me." She told him sternly. Draco slowly looked up, and saw a wide smile on Hermione's face. She stepped forward, and then cupped her hands on Draco's cheek. "You don't have to feel ashamed of your feelings. I will give you a chance in one condition.You'll have to befriend Harry and Ron." "Is that it?" He asked, with his eyes twinkling in excitement. "Yes Draco." Hermione replied with a smile. "Thank you Mina, I promise, I'll do anything to please you." He said, before leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Mina? Where did you get that name?" She asked afterwards. "I dunno.it just came into my mind." Draco said, with a shrug. Hermione giggled, as she snuggled deeper in his embrace. "You're crazy you know that." "Really now? Well I guess you're crazy as well, since you fell for a crazy person like me." He retorted with a smirk. "Yeah right." She said, with a small pout. Draco shook his head with amusement, before kissing her pout away.  
  
Hogwarts express stopped it's tracks at the station. "Mina, you still have to wear your robes. Professor Mcgonagall wants us to be the first ones to enter the great hall." Hermione nodded, while blushing. She sat up, and gathered up her clothes. She got dressed and left. Draco on the other hand changed his clothing before wearing his robes.  
  
"Where have you been Mione?" Ron asked, when she entered their compartment. "I'll tell you guys later." Was her only reply before rushing out of the compartment, carrying crookshank's cage and her robe. "Where do you think she came from?" Ron asked in confusion. "I don't know Ron. But I've got a hunch that she has a boyfriend." Harry said with a grin. "Bloody Hell! Are you sure about that Harry?" "Of course! I saw a hickey on the side of her neck." Harry replied. "Now c'mon Ron, or we'll be late for the sorting ceremony." He added, before dragging a very stunned Ron out of the compartment.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At the Great hall, Harry met Ginny with a smile. "Hey Gin.how's the train ride?" he asked. "Okay I guess. Lavender and Parvati bombarded me with questions, when they found out that we're already a couple." She told him with a blush. Harry held her hand in his. "It's okay I guess.I mean, they'll find out sooner or later don't you think?" "Yeah.I guess you're right." Ginny replied, as they sat down together. "Where's Mione?" Harry asked. "She's at the head table with Draco." Ginny replied. "What?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed together. "She's the Head-girl you know." Ginny pointed out. "We know that Gin.but what does Draco have to do with this?" Ron asked, as he stared fearfully at the Slytherin prince. "He's the head-boy." Ginny replied, with a smirk.  
  
The sorting hat began the sorting for the new students. Several new Gryffindors sat down at the table with them. The house ghosts came in to join the feast. While Peeves, the school's poltergeist began to scare the new first years. Dumbledore stood up, and welcomed the new comers as well as the old students for a new school year at Hogwarts. "I would like to introduce to you as well, this year's Head-boy and Head-girl. Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, and Ms. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." The Great hall erupted with applause, as the two of them stood up. After a few more reminders, the food appeared on the plates, which surprised the first years.  
  
Hermione and Draco followed Professor Mcgonagall, towards their dormitory. She stopped in front of a mermaid portrait. Her golden blonde hair flowed around her body, keeping her front covered. Her tail on the other hand, kept on splashing in the sea. "Password?" She sang. "Unity." Mcgonagall answered. The portrait swung open, and the three of them entered.  
  
"Draco, your room is at the right staircase, while yours is at the left. You two must show unity to the whole student body, so I expect that you'll both be working together with no arguments. Am I understood?" She asked. "Yes Professor." They replied in unison. "Very well then, your schedules would be handed tomorrow, starting with Double potions with the Slytherins." She added, before leaving the room. Hermione just stood in the middle of the common room, with her face red. Draco on the other hand, stared at her in amusement.  
  
"Mina, why don't we unpack our things." Draco said, as he broke the ice of silence. He strode towards her, and nuzzled her neck, which made her shiver. "Draco." She whispered, as he continued his ministrations. "Yes Mina?" he asked seductively, while tracing every curve of her body and removing her school robes. Hermione groaned in anticipation. She tilted her head up, and met Draco's lips.  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up to the bird's chirping. She tried to get out of bed, but Draco's arms pinned her down. "Baby, as much as I wanted us to be together like this, it wouldn't be possible for we have classes. Not to mention that we're gonna miss breakfast." She told him, while trying to pry his arms off her, but failed miserably. "Draaaaco!" Hermione whined. "C'mon Mina, let's stay here for a while." He pleaded, batting his eyes for effect. "Ugh! Alright, alright we'll stay." She said in defeat. "Good." Draco said, as he rolled over on top of her. "Did you know that you're much more beautiful when blushing?" he asked. Hermione shook her head, while blushing furiously. "Well.you are, and don't ever doubt it." He said, before leaning down, and kissed her heatedly. Thus, round two began.  
  
Author's note: So, what do you guys think? Onegai, please give me reviews. Anything! I can even accept criticisms. I just wanna know if pipol like my fic enough for it to continue. I've also posted three sailormoon fics her, so I hope you have time to read them as well, co'z they're pretty good too. The titles are: Unfinished business from the past, Two peas in a pod, and the Setup ( lol! R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapter 2 (Surprises!!!)  
  
"I can't believe I allowed you to make love to me again!" She hissed at Draco, for they're late for potions class. "But Mina, I was in pain." He pouted. "Yeah, and I'm the stupid one who can't resist to see you in pain!" She snapped at him. "Of course! I'm irresistible!" Draco countered, with a grin. "Ugh! You're hopeless!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in sheer frustration. She walked briskly down the dungeons, and then entered Snape's classroom. "Well, well, well.what do we have here. Shame on you Ms. Granger, Being the Head-girl doesn't give you the authority to be late in my class. Fifty points from Gryffindor, and a week detention with me." He said, with a snicker.  
  
Malfoy on the other hand skipped class, which is why he escaped the wrath of Snape...but not Hermione's.  
  
Draco followed her all through out the day, trying to talk to her but Hermione ignored his pleas. "C'mon mina, can't you forgive me?" He asked while kneeling in front of her, when she entered the great hall. Everyone gasped at the scene they made. The Slytherins were shocked that "The Draco Malfoy" knelt down in front of the mudblood. "Draco! Will you cut that out and stand up! People are staring!" Hermione complained / pleaded with her face red from embarrassment. "No, I won't stand up until you say that you forgive me." He insisted, his face filled with seriousness and determination. The teachers at the head table, watched in curiosity at the scene.  
  
"C'mon Draco stand up!" She exclaimed, pulling him up on his feet, but failed miserably. "Are you going to forgive me, or not?" he asked. "Alright! Just bloody stand up!" She exclaimed at last. Draco grinned at her and enveloped her in his arms. "Told you I'm irresistible." He told her, with a grin. "You owe me big time." She threatened him. "Sure, just don't punish me that much." With that said, he dragged a red-faced Hermione towards the Head-table.  
  
Dinner went smoothly, than they expected. The teachers said nothing about the incident, and murmurs can be heard everywhere during dinner.  
  
When all the students are finished eating, the prefects led them back to their dormitories. Hermione stood up, and left the Great hall. Draco followed suit, still confused why Hermione kept quiet. "Mina!" he called out, but Hermione kept on walking. "Mina!" He called out once more, while grabbing her wrist to stop her. "What?!" She asked, still annoyed at Malfoy. "I thought you've forgiven me." "Yes, I did. But you still owe me for embarrassing me in front of everyone." She told him then continued walking. "Why? Are you ashamed of being seen with me?" He asked, with the tone of hurt in his voice.  
  
Hermione looked back, and saw her Draco is crying. "Oh God Draco!" She gasped. I'm so sorry. I never meant it that way. It's just that.I'm not used of being treated like that in public." She explained, while hugging him on the waist. "You're my first boyfriend Draco, and I'm still getting used to it.?" She added. Draco smiled, and tightened his embrace of her. "I understand Mina."  
  
"Hey lovebirds!" a familiar voice ruined their moment. The couple broke out of their embrace, and saw that Harry, Ron and Ginny stood side by side, grinning broadly at them. "Guuys! Cut it out!" Hermione whined. "Now, you know how I felt Mione!" Harry teased. "Ugh! I take back every word I said." She mumbled, while crossing her arms across her chest and pouted indignantly. The others just laughed at her cute reaction. Draco enveloped her in his arms once more. "I take back what I've said love.you looked more beautiful when angry." Hermione blushed crimson at this. "Hey Draco!" Harry called out. "Huh?" "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with us this Saturday?" "Yeah! Since you're Mione's boyfriend, we would like to spend time with you too." Ron butted in.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "You mean it's okay for me to date her?" Draco asked, in shock. "You guys are okay with it?" Hermione asked, stunned as well. "Yep! Just make sure that you take good care of our Mione." Ron said with a wink. "Yeah.just don't break her heart too." Ginny added with a smile. "Thanks I guess." Malfoy said, a tint of blush forming across his nose.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
The dark forest is forbidden to any students, for it is filled with unknown creatures who can harm the students. Somewhere within the forest's depth, a tall creature stood hiding behind a cloak. A shorter one stood beside him, wearing a cloak as well. "Master, when are we going to attack?" The shorter one asked. "When the right time comes, wormtail." The tall one said, in a hoarse voice. "Tell me, what happened to the child I've helped conceive?" He asked. "Master, I've got good news. She's studying at Hogwarts, but I still don't know who." Wormtail replied. "What about Hannah?" "She's dead milord.Only the child lived."  
  
"Dead? Then how come no news came out about her death?" He questioned. "I don't know milord, I guess they never let the issue out, for it would bring harm to your child." "Child?!" The man spat out. "I don't have a child!" He bellowed. "Y.y..yes m..mi..milord." Wormtail stuttered. "I, Lord Voldemort do not have a child. I never did. Understood?" He asked his servant. "Yes milord.." Wormtail said, cowering in fear.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Back at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, and Snape are in the dungeons, talking about the past. "It's been sixteen years now Albus." Snape trailed off, while staring at the fireplace. "I know.do you think he'd find out our secret?" "I hope not Albus.let's just hope that he doesn't find her daughter." Severus silently prayed. "I know how you feel Severus." Dumbledore replied. "So Albus, do you have any idea who Hannah's daughter is?" Snape asked. "I never asked Hannah her name." He added dejectedly. "You never knew Hannah's daughter?" Dumbledore asked in amusement. "No.do you?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Dumbledore replied, with a chuckle. "I've always guided her, and watch her as she grew up. She's as beautiful as her mother Severus. Did you not notice?" Albus asked. "No I did not. For pity's sake Albus, I don't even know the child!" "Do not worry Severus.in time.you'll find out who she is." Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Albus, tell me who she is. I want to know who my niece is!" Severus insisted. "Now, now Severus you have to be patient in everything. There would be time for that. Don't worry about a thing. Rest assured that our niece is fine." "I sure hope your right." Severus said, with an exasperated sigh. The two of them sat together in front of the fireplace to think about the things ahead of them.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Draco stared at the ceiling above him. Hermione is peacefully sleeping at his side, he watched the rise and fall of her back. 'Mione.my sweet Mione.' He whispered, and then caressed her back. "What did I ever do to deserve such an angel like you?" he asked no one in particular. "Co'z you really love me." Hermione whispered in reply, as she turned to face him. "You're awake?!" He gasped in shock. "Yeah.I kinda woke up when you continued caressing my back." She told him. "I see." Hermione reached out, and touched his face. "Draco, I can never regret anything. Being with you makes me complete, and knowing that you've changed for the better makes my heart full." She told him, with a soft smile.  
  
"Thank you love." He said, and then kissed her palm. "I love you Hermione, and don't you ever forget." She smiled broadly, before burying her face on his chest. "I love you too." She replied. Draco wrapped his arms around her, and moved them, so they lay side, by side. He pulled the sheets up, to cover Hermione's body. "Why'd you do that?" She asked sleepily. "To keep you warm. It's cold in here." "Oh." She replied, before falling asleep in Draco's arms.  
  
The next day, Draco woke up earlier than the usual. It's Saturday, and they'll be going to Hogsmeade to have fun. He sat up, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He kissed Hermione's forehead, before heading towards the bathroom. Hermione just mumbled something, but remained asleep.  
  
After sometime in the tub, he showered himself, before getting out of the room. While he was dressing up, someone knocked on the painting. "I wonder who that is." Grabbing his robe, he went down to open the painting. "Harry! Ron! Ginny! What are you guys doing here?" he asked, quite surprised at the trio. "Were going to Hogsmeade." Harry said. "Or have you forgotten about it?" He questioned. "No! It's just that Mina is still asleep." Draco replied with a blush. "Mina?" Ron asked. "Um.yeah.Mina is the name I used for Hermione." He explained. "Come on in, I'll just wake her up." He added, and then went up to his room.  
  
He went straight to his bed, and caressed her back. "Mina, wake up. Harry and the others are waiting for us down stairs." He whispered in her ear. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" she screeched. Hermione got out of bed, and ran around to gather up her clothes. Draco just shook his head, and went out to give Hermione her privacy.  
  
Downstairs, the trio heard the scream, rumble and thuds. "What do you think happened?" Ron asked. "I dunno Ron. Why don't you ask Draco." Harry replied, while pointing at Draco, who was on his way down. "Hey Draco what happened to Hermione?"Ginny asked. "She got pissed off at me, for not waking her up earlier." He explained. "Plus, she's currently running around fixing herself. "Oh." Ron said, scratching the back of his head in confusion. Ginny giggled madly. "Oh Ron!" she exclaimed. "What?" he asked. "Your expression was priceless." Harry replied, smirking at the same time.  
  
"Really now.Bloody hell." Ron said, his red face matched the colour of his hair. Draco sighed heavily. "Can this day go any crazier than this?" he mumbled.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
At Hogsmeade, the five of them went straight to Three broomsticks, and ordered butterbeers. "Mione, what are we gonna do next?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I've got no idea Gin." Hermione replied lazily. "Are you alright honey?" Draco asked. "Uh yeah.I think so." She said, before drinking the butterbeer in one gulp. The four of them stared at her in shock. "Mione, are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked. "Co'z were freaking out here." Harry added.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Uh yeah.just dizzy I guess. I'm not in the mood to talk that's all." Draco draped an arm across her shoulders. "Are you sure? I'm worried." Hermione smiled and nodded in reply.  
  
The trio watched in awe as the two kissed. "They are really in love aren't they?" Ginny asked, as she leaned on Harry's chest. "Yeah.our little Mione has found her soul mate at last." Harry said, with his arms around Ginny.  
  
Ron stared at the two couples with a smile. "I wish Lavender was here." He whispered silently. "Ron, what's with you and Lavender?" Hermione asked. Ron blushed crimson as he mumbled something. "Will you make it clear?"  
  
"She went home." Ginny answered for him. "But why?" Hermione asked. "I mean, it's only the beginning of the term, and she left? I can't understand it at all."  
  
"Do you really want to know why?" Ron asked. "Uhuh.So what happened Ronskies." Hermione urged him. "As you well know, Lavender and I had been dating since the beginning of fourth year." "Yeah I know that Ron. But what's the connection?" She asked. "You see Hermione, something happened last year. We tried to tell you but you were too busy to study for the O.W.L.S so, it kinda slipped of our minds." Ron explained. Hermione raised an eyebrow to that, while Draco leaned in to listen. Harry and Ginny smiled, which told Hermione that they knew something.  
  
"We have to apparate somewhere." He told them finally. "We're gonna visit her?" Ginny asked, her eyes twinkling in delight. "Yes Gin." Ron replied with a smile.  
  
"Hold on there!" Draco exclaimed. "You mean to tell me, that all of you can apparate? Including, you Ginny?" he asked in disbelief. "Yep!" Hermione replied. "The ministry gave all the D.A's (Dumbledore's Army) a permission to take the Apparition test a year earlier." She explained.  
  
"Fudge gave you the permission?" He asked still stunned at the fact. "Yes Draco, now cut it out. We still have to travel." "How about me?" he asked. "You don't know how?" She asked. "Of course I don't!" He pouted. "It doesn't mean that I know how to apparate, just because my father is a Death- eater and has one of the highest positions at the ministry." He added, still pouting.  
  
Harry considered for awhile, before giving out his decision. "Mione, why don't we let him in?" Harry asked. "Huh? Where?" "Dumbledore's Army. I mean, he can fight in our side. Train with us to become Aurors and take the apparition test by December." He explained. Hermione's eyes brightened. "Hey that's a brilliant idea!" Ron said. "That way, we'll have more members to fight against Voldemort." He added enthusiastically.  
  
Draco stared at them in shock. "You mean it?" he asked. "Yep!!!" The four of them exclaimed in unison. "Now let's go guys, we have to visit Lavander." Hermione said. "Alright, alright we'll leave." Ron said, in defeat. They went out and used their brooms to travel.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Upon reaching the Brown residence, the five of them stared in awe. It looks like a mansion, but not as grand as the Malfoy Manor. "It's marvelous." Hermione breathed. 'Wait till you see where I live.' Draco thought with a smirk.  
  
They walked towards the front steps, and rang the doorbell. A house elf opened the door. "Welcome Master Ron. Mistress Weasley is upstairs with Lara." she told him. "Thank you Weelah." he said, and then entered. The others followed him as well.  
  
"Hey Ron, is Mrs. Weasley here?" Hermione asked. "And who's Lara?" She asked once more. Harry and Ginny stifled a giggle. "Hermione, my mom is at the Burrow." Ron said. "Then who is she referring to?" She asked. "You'll see." Ron trailed off.  
  
They went up the grand staircase, and entered a huge room. "Ron!" Lavander gasped. She ran towards him, and they hugged. "I missed you honey." Lavander said, as tears fell down her pale face. "Shhh.it's alright I'm here now." He said. "So, how's Lara?" he asked. "Oh, She's fine!" Lavander said in excitement, pulling out of Ron's embrace. It was then she noticed the others. "Hi guys! Glad you can visit me."  
  
"How are you Lavander?" Ginny asked. "Okay I guess. Kinda hard without Ron beside me. I tried to study and take care of Lara. But I just can't do both. So, I decided to stop, and take care of the baby."  
  
Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened in realization. "You and Ron are married?" She stared at her friends in shock. "yeah.Lara is my daughter." Ron replied sheepishly. They heard a thud, and saw that Hermione fainted. "Mina!" Draco gasped. He took out his wand, and pointed it at Hermione. "Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione floated up in the air. Lavander stepped aside, to give way. He lowered her gently on the bed. "I guess she didn't take the news too well." Ron said with a sigh.  
  
That afternoon, they gathered at the Den, and talked about what happened..  
  
================================================= ============================================================================  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Lavander ran towards the boy's dormitory. She just returned from Christmas break, and found out something. "Ron!" she called out. Ron looked up at her. He and Harry are playing wizard chess, when she came. "How's your vacation sweetie?" he asked, as he approached her. "Fantastic!" she exclaimed happily. "Missed me?" He asked while nuzzling her neck. "Yep! So much!" The couple kissed, ignoring Harry's presence.  
  
"Guys, if you'll continue, mind getting a room?" Harry said, breaking up the two. He stood up, and left the room. "So, why are you so happy?" He asked. "Ron, we're gonna be parents!" She exclaimed with a grin. "Huh?" he asked in confusion. "Ronald Honey, I'm pregnant."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped in shock. "You're what?!?!" he freaked out. "Ron." Lavenders eyes watered, and she began to step back. "Y.you don't want the baby do you? God! I'm so stupid!" She ran out of the room, crying her heart out. Ron snapped out of his trance, and ran after her. "Lavender baby come back!" He called out. "Sweetie, I was just surprised that's all!" he added, while grabbing her wrist. "Come on Lavie. calm down. It would be bad for our baby." He cooed.  
  
Lavander sobbed uncontrollably, and hiccupped at the same time. "I.I thought you don't want to.to. have.have. the ba.baby." She said, in between sobs. Ron smiled down at her, while tightening his arms around her. "Hey, don't worry sweetie, we'll solve this problem together." Lavander nodded vigorously, and snuggled deeper in his embrace.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
That evening, Ron and Lavander sat inside Dumbledore's office. "Sir, Lavender is carrying my heir. I wish to be married to her as soon as possible." Ron said, which surprised Lavender. "Ron, isn't it a bit fast?" She asked. "No Lavie, it is not. We're definitely meant for each other, and the baby just proves me correct." He told her, while squeezing her hand.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the couple, through his half-moon spectacles. "Well then, we're gonna perform a simple wedding ceremony. You two don't have to worry a thing.It'll be a silent wedding, and would be performed during a Hogsmeade weekend. The guests would be your decision, and no one would know about it." He informed them. The couple smiled at their head-master, before leaving the room. "Ah.young love." He sighed, before chuckling.  
  
The next few days were a blur for the couple. Ron invited Harry as his best man, while Lavender picked Ginny as her Maid of honor. Hermione was supposed to be in that role, but she was busy that day, tutoring with professor Flitwick.  
  
The matrimony was held at a small island. They used a portkey to travel. The group consists of Lavender, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, The Brown, and the Weasley family.  
  
The celebration lasted the whole day, including the reception. By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, the students are already asleep. The newly weds are given a special wing, all by themselves for the evening.  
  
When morning came, everything went back as it was. As if nothing happened, as if Ron and Lavander did not get married. The robes were a great deal of help, in hiding Lavender protruding stomach. Luckily though, it is her first time to get pregnant, so the swell in her stomach was not that huge.  
  
When the last day of school came, they forgot to tell Hermione the news, for it slipped off their minds. The Weasleys took Harry away from the Dursleys three weeks after the break. They brought him back to the Burrow, but Ron did not stay long, for Lavender is due in a few weeks time.  
  
Ginny kept him company, until they fell in love with each other. Harry made his first move, when Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, left them alone, to visit baby Lara.  
  
Ginny sat comfortably at the couch, feeling the loving embrace of the heat from the fireplace. She sighed contently, while reading 'Hogwarts a History' She tried to grab a pillow, to make her more comfortable, but unfortunately, she couldn't reach it. 'Ugh! C'mon!' She thought, while straining to grab the pillow. Unfortunately though, the armchair tipped, and she fell down.  
  
Harry saw her sobbing in the floor, and so he rushed to her side. "Hey Gin.What happened?" Ginny sat up, and hugged herself. "It's nothing Harry.I just fell off the couch." She replied. "C'mon, I'll help you up." He said, as he held out his hand. Ginny blushed crimson, while Harry pulled her up. "Thanks." She mumbled. "You're welcome." "I better go now, I still have to do something." She turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me? Ever since I've arrived, you've been so distant.why Gin?" He asked, quite pleadingly. "I.It's nothing Harry. It must've been you're imagination." She said. "Please Harry.let go." She pleaded. "No." Ginny's eyes widened. "Pardon?"  
  
"I said No. you've been ignoring me for quite sometime now, and I've had it." With that said, he pulled her in his embrace and kissed her. Ginny struggled at first, but then responded in the kiss. Harry gently pulled out of the kiss. "I love you Gin.and I can't stand it when you're ignoring me."  
  
Ginny's eyes welled up with tears as she collapsed in his embrace. "God Harry! I never thought that this day would come. I mean, you're always talking about Cho." She sobbed. "It's just a crush Gin." He told her. "To make you jealous for going out with that other guy." He added with a goofy grin.  
  
Harry stared at her in amusement when she giggled. "Y.You were jealous? I love you too Harry, ever since." She finally said. Harry bent down, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "We'll last Gin.I promise." He whispered, before sucking the left side of her neck, which made her blush.  
  
She reached up, and touched the same spot. "Harry you just gave me a hickey! My mom's gonna go berserk." She told him, blushing madly. Harry smiled while encircling his arms around her waist. "No she won't.I've asked her permission. You're father agreed as well." Ginny blushed in the darkest shade of red. "You mean, we're legal? They'll accept our relationship with arms wide open?" He asked incredulously. "Yeah.they just made me promise, that I won't get you pregnant." He said, with a grin which earned him a smack in the arm from Ginny. "I can't believe you Harry!" She exclaimed, blushing madly.  
  
Harry chuckled at her reaction. "I was just kidding about that part Gin. Besides, I won't force you into anything that you don't want" He told her lovingly. Ginny smiled up at him. "Thanks Harry.." She said, and then leaned on his chest. The couple sat down on the sofa, and together, the fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ron came home to drag Harry and Ginny to the hospital. His heart pounded, when he heard a weird nise from the living room. Thinking that someone's hurt, he rushed towards the room, only to see his best friend and his sister, making out on the couch like there's no tomorrow. The couple parted with crimson faces, when he called out, saying that they should get a room.  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
===================================== ============================================================================  
  
"And that's basically the story." Ron finished with a shrug. "YOU FORGOT TO TELL ME JUST BECAUSE IT SLIPPED OFF YOUR MINDS?!?!?!" Hermione screeched. "Dear, I suggest you lower the decibels." Draco said, his fingers still covering his ears. Hermione glared at him. "Uh.never mind Mina. You can scream as long as you want." He said, while cowering in fear. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Mione, you're beginning to scare us." Ron said. "He's right Mione." Harry added. "Draco changed a lot since you became a couple.and it includes the fact that he's scared at you." He added. Hermione calmed down, and stared at his friends.  
  
Hermione slumped down on the floor. "Did..did I really?" she asked, trembling in the process. Draco rushed to her side. "Are you okay dear?" he asked. "Draco, did I really scared you awhile ago?" "A little bit I guess.but don't worry, it's nothing."  
  
Hermione buried her face on his chest, and then burst out crying, which surprised the others.especially Draco. "Mione, what's wrong? Please tell me." He said, while cradling her. But Hermione didn't heed his pleas. "What happened to her Draco?" Lavender asked. "I don't know." He replied, brows twitched with worry. "We'll leave you two here to talk Draco." Harry said, as they stood up. "I'll owl Dumbledore, and tell him that we'll stay her for a few days." Ron said, before leaving the room. Draco just nodded a yes in response.  
  
When the others left, Draco carried her and gently laid her on the bed. "Mione, what's bothering you?" He asked. "I don't know.I just felt guilty. I mean, ever since we became a couple." She trailed off, for she burst out crying once more. Draco held her tight by the shoulders, and pinned her on the bed. "Mina, what's happening, I'm worried sick." Hermione hiccupped, before fighting her sobs away. "Ever since everyone found out about us.Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle threatened me, that they'll make my life a living hell if I don't break up with you. They said, that you've changed a lot, and that you're now ignoring them." She buried her face on his chest, and resumed on her constant sobbing.  
  
Draco sighed heavily, as he tightened his arms around her. 'I'm gonna kill those guys once we get back at Hogwarts.' He thought angrily. "Hermione, don't believe them.I love you, and it'll never change.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Author's Note: Ei pips! This is the second chapter of my fic, and I hope you like. Reviews please! I really need them to continue my story.wait for the next chapie and I hope, that I can finish this fic with your help. Until next chapie!!!! 


End file.
